naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Mei Termui
'''Mei Termui '''is the Fifth Mizukage of Kirigakure since Yagura's reign ended, and has worked tirelessly to reform internal policies and recreate diplomatic relations with other villages. Background Physical Appearance Mei is a tall, slender woman in her thirties. She has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin. She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zipper, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh armour that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wears a skirt in the same colour as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and is usually shown with fuchsia lipstick. Personality Mei is a cheerful person, and will smile even when swearing to kill Ao after she mishears him. She is usually kind and peaceful, speaking well of others and attempting to avoid conflict. Mei proved to be more open-minded than the other Kage, as she had shown respect and was willing to listen to Gaara, at one point even defending him from the Tsuchikage's disrespectful behaviour, and later showing admiration for Gaara after seeing how pure-hearted he was. Mei also can be very flirtatious, as she remarked to Sasuke Uchiha that he was good looking, and expressed regret that she must kill someone so handsome, but would give him a kiss before that. She also stated to Madara that though she liked when men complimented her, she would hold off in his case. Mei seems to be somewhat sensitive when it comes to her love life, as shown when she misheard Ao say that she was "past marriageable age", and threatened to kill him for such an "insult". This seems to be a running gag, as she has made similar mistakes on multiple occasions. She also has low tolerance towards insults about her age and appearance, as she was instantly angered when Karin Uzumaki called her an "old hag", and beat up Ao while Foo Yamanaka possessed his body and insulted her. Befitting her role as the village's leader, Mei cares about the welfare and history of Kirigakure. Under the belief that Yagura, her predecessor, had been manipulated by Tobi using genjutsu, she was prepared to fight Danzo Shimura, who also possessed a Sharingan which could cast a similar genjutsu. Though Mei is courageous and calm in battle, she is not above realising her or any one else's limitations as seen from her open acknowledgement that it seems as though Madara could not be stopped. Despite usually being quite fearless and determined in battle, she possesses a pessimistic outlook against stronger opponents as witnessed during her battle with Madara; though she felt they were fighting a losing battle and voiced the fact that their efforts seemed futile, this did not ultimately prevent her from fighting alongside her comrades. History Powers and Abilities Ninjutsu Prowess *Ninjutsu Master **Nature Transformation - Mei is capable of using the earth, fire, and water natures, and has two kekkei genkai. She is particularly skilled in Water Style techniques able to single handedly counter a Fire Style from Madara Uchiha, a task that required several Water Style users working together to accomplish. She can use the Hidden Mist Jutsu to obscure the movements of herself and her allies. By converting chakra inside her body to water, Mei can expell a large torrent of water that can extinguish even the strongest fire techniques and quickly use the same water for the Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu. Kekkei Genkai *Lava Style Kekkei Genkai - Her first kekkei genkai, by simultaneously using the earth and fire natures, allows Mei to use Lava Style ninjutsu, such as spitting out lava that can melt almost anything in its path. The great amount of steam generated after the lava strikes can serve as an effective smokescreen, allowing her to attack again while the enemy is distracted. A significant amount of exposure was enough to partially melt Madara Uchiha's Susano'o ribcage. *Vapor Style Kekkei Genkai - The second kekkei genkai, by simultaneously using water and fire natures, allows her to use Vapor Style ninjutsu, such as releasing a corrosive mist that can burn away almost anything it touches. It even managed to burn through the ribcage of Sasuke's Susano'o. She has suggested she has the ability to alter the potency and acidity of the mist created by her Boil Release techniques and she is apparently not affected by the mist herself. Taijutsu Prowess *Taijutsu Practitioner Chakra Prowess *Immense Chakra Power Other Skills *Expert Tactician Relationships Friends/Allies * Enemies * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Human Category:Kirigakure Shinobi Category:Kage Category:Mizukage Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Ninjutsu Masters Category:Kekkei Genkai Users Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Major Characters Category:Expert Strategist and Tacticians Category:Water Style Users Category:Lava Style Users Category:Vapor Style Users Category:Naruto Series Characters Category:All-Around Type Characters Category:Heroes Alliance Elite Officers Category:Fire Style Users Category:Earth Style Users